


Strawberries

by orphan_account



Series: Family: A Different Kind of Team [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Strawberries, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a bit upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked if she could write a story, so I said she could. Turns out she wanted me to post the story. I decided to write it so that Peter was the author of her story. She's gonna be pissed when she finds out!

Steve’s fist slammed against the punching bag, again and again. Dust came in puffs from the sides, the familiar smell relaxed him. Not that he was upset, but sometimes he just liked to hit something.  
Jarvis spoke, breaking him out of his concentration. “Master Peter will be arriving in 5 minutes.” He announced.  
Steve paused, wiping sweat from his forehead with his arm. “Ask Happy. Was he good?” He panted.  
“Mrs. Kinnamon said told Happy that Master Peter was well behaved, but there was a slight conflict over a piece of work.”  
“Great.” He pulled his sticky shirt off, heading for the showers. “What’s Tony up to?”  
“Mr. Stark is in his workshop.” Jarvis responded promptly. “I also alerted him of Master Peter’s arrival.”  
“Tell him I’ll be up in 3 minutes.” Steve ordered, then headed into the shower. He was out in two minutes, pulling on fresh clothes and heading for the door. 

Down in the workshop, Tony fiddled with the repulsor on his left hand, then aimed it at the wall and attempted to blast it. Nothing happened. He cursed, then began to look over the machinery.  
“Sir, Peter is currently heading up the front walk. Might I suggest you begin to clean-,”  
Suddenly the rupulsor ray let out an immense but brief blast, straight past Tony’s head. He toppled backwards off his stool as the light above him crashed to the table.  
Tony ducked beneath the metal desk, brushing pieces of glass out of his singed hair. “Yeah. Okay. Just give me a minute.”  
Now that debris had stopped falling, he grabbed his StarkPad of the table and began to make notes. “20 second delay…” He muttered as he typed.  
Jarvis interrupted his thoughts. “Master Peter is coming in the front door, sir.”  
Tony hurried for the shower to wash the grease off himself. “Tell Steve I’ll be with him in 5 minutes, tops.”

Peter was mad. The day had started out bad, and it hadn’t gotten any better. He hurried through the front door as soon as Jarvis opened it. His dads, who usually met him after school, were not there. Neither was Uncle Clint or Uncle Bruce. He stomped his foot. The little sneakers on his feet lit up, flashing blue lights on the chests of little suits of armor, like the ones his dad invented to save the world with. He kicked the shoes off.  
He pouted as he pulled his smiley face backpack off and flung it to the ground under the hook he was supposed to hang it on, then stomped his way to the fridge and flung open the door. The shelf directly in front of his eyes was the ‘Peter shelf’. He couldn’t reach the other shelves from the ground, and he wasn’t allowed to climb the door. The Peter shelf had lots of ‘healthy and nutritious food’. He made a face and grabbed an apple juice box, then slammed the fridge shut.  
Steve came up the stairs, running a towel over his wet hair. “Hey kiddo, be gentle.” He scolded.  
Peter grunted as he walked towards his room. Steve was about to follow him when he noticed the backpack on the ground.  
“Peter, go pick up your bag.”  
Peter reached up and pressed the button to the elevator, not responding.  
Steve began to walk towards him. “Peter, go put your bag on the hook. I’ll hold your juice.”  
Peter pouted, turning his back to his Poppa.  
The elevator made a clicking noise, signaling that it had arrived. Peter hurried to it as the doors began to open.  
“Peter, go pick up the bag.” Steve ordered, beginning to walk faster.  
Peter made to get in the elevator, but Tony, who had been coming up in it, scooped him into his arms. “Hey, kiddo!”  
Peter’s juice fell to the floor and began to puddle. Peter began to cry.  
Steve sighed, picking up the juice box and using his hair towel to mop up the spill. “Tony, let him down. He’s being bad.”  
Tony set Peter down on the floor, outside the elevator. Peter made no effort to stand, but sank to the ground, sobbing.  
Tony turned to Steve. “What happened?”  
Steve sighed, setting the juice box on a nearby table. “He slammed the fridge door, dropped his bag, and wouldn’t listen to me.”  
Tony crouched down next to Peter. “Why weren’t you listening to Poppa?”  
Peter sunk to the floor, curled up in a ball. Steve and Tony exchanged a look.  
Tony reached down and scooped Peter up, carrying him like a baby. Peter snuggled into his dad’s chest, still crying. Tony absently made soothing noises as he and Steve carried Peter to the couch. Steve grabbed a tissue and passed it to peter.  
“Do you want to tell us what happened, kiddo?” Steve asked, helping him clean his face.  
Peter couldn’t talk for a few minutes, so Tony cuddled him till he calmed down.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, as soon as he could speak.  
Steve kissed his forehead. “It’s okay, kiddo. Why don’t you go pick up your bag, grab yourself a new juice box, then come tell us what happened.”  
Peter climbed off Tony’s lap, and did what he was told. Then he came back and crawled onto Steve.  
“I had a bad day.” He admitted as he lay against Steve’s chest, sipping his juice. “I got frustrated.” He sounded out the word.  
Tony mussed his son’s hair, looking worried. “What happened? Did you have an accident?”  
Peter sniffed. “No. The teacher was mean to me.” He pouted.  
“Mrs. Kinnamon?” Steve asked, surprised.  
Peter nodded, Tony looked outraged. “What did she do?”  
“She said my story was bad.” Peter mumbled.  
Tony relaxed. “Was it?”  
Steve glared at him. “Do you want to show us your story, Kiddo? I’m sure it’s great.”  
Peter nodded, handed Tony his juice box, and got his bag off the hook. He came back and plunked himself between his Dads, pulling out a red folder decorated with stickers. He handed it to Steve.  
Steve took it and opened it. The first page was a lined sheet of paper with the words ‘James and Dude’ at the top in Peter’s messy scrawl. Steve read it over and smiled. “That’s a good story Peter.”  
Peter reached for his juice box, which Tony was still holding. “I know that it’s good. She didn’t.”  
Tony took the paper and scanned it. He smiled. “Nice. Why didn’t she like it?”  
“It was too violent.” Peter sighed, leaning against his Poppa’s shoulder.  
Tony chuckled. “So there’s a bit of cannibalism. So what?”  
“Can-a-ball-is-him?” Peter asked.  
“When one person eats another person.” Tony reminded him.  
“Dude isn’t a person, he’s a strawberry.” Peter frowned. “My story was going to end with James eating Dude, but Mrs. Kinnamon said I had to change it, but I couldn’t find my eraser, so I had to just change everything.” He climbed into Tony’s lap. “Do you like the picture?”  
Tony nodded, laughing. “Very much.”  
Steve picked Peter up, and kissed his nose. “Are you feeling better now?”  
Peter grinned, and hopped off the couch. “Yep! Let’s go play!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my friends story.
> 
> Once upon a time there was a little boy named James. He was very fat, but he did not care what others thought. He only had one friend, who was a strawberry. This strawberry was very thin and could talk and walk like a human. The strawberry’s name was Dude. Dude liked soccer and chocolate covered gummy bears. He hated strawberry milkshakes.  
> James loved his strawberry very much. They went camping one day and they went to the middle of the forest, which was in the middle of nowhere. They did not know where they were, but they had fun. Unfortunately, they forgot the food, so James ate Dude. But that’s okay because people eat strawberries all the time. Also, dude was a great surfer, and was actually an egg. He was a great egg and he actually did not die, because James is actually allergic to eggs, so he didn't eat him.


End file.
